The Demigod Annihilation
by Child-Of-The-Sea-101
Summary: When Emma returns to camp, there's a new threat specifically against she and her siblings with a prophecy that goes back to Ancient times before even Theseus faced the Minotaur.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Hero With Stage Fright

E

M

M

A

"More wine for Polyphemus!" I shouted towards the cardboard set in front of me. Then I ran back to the makeshift hole where my friends and I were pretending to make wine for a giant one-eyed freak-a-zoid. We were doing _the Odyssey_ for our freshman year play at high school.

My friends and I had just been there a few months, and we were doing pretty well, considering we were at the bottom of the food chain. We all tried to make our time in high school memorable and didn't try to make a big deal about getting picked on by our student superiors.

One senior had come up to me and asked if I wanted to be in this play. I thought it was odd that a senior was actually coming in contact with a freshman, but I though, hey, what the heck? So I convinced my friends Kyle and Jason to join up, we auditioned, and we each got a part. I, surprisingly, got the part of Odysseus, Jason got the part of Telemachos, and Kyle got Hermes.

It turned out that the senior that had suggested my involvement in the play was the student director. Her name was Guinevere, and she was one of the most egotistical, popular, snobby girls in the school with the weird singsong voice that all the popular cliquey girls had.

The play ranged all over the school, in the gym, the auditorium, and some of the classrooms. During the performance, the audience was supposed to move around when the acts were over. Any scenes that took place on the sea would be acted out on a small boat-set on the school's pool. All the scenes from Odysseus' house we done in the classrooms, and all the other scenes were to be done in the auditorium.

This was kind of an on going joke between my friends and I. Last year, Kyle and Jason and I found out that we were demigods, half human, and half Greek god. That summer, we had gone on a quest that almost got us killed more than fifteen times, at least.

Jason was the son of Zeus, lord of the skies. Kyle was the son of Hades, lord of the dead. And I was the daughter of Poseidon, lord of the seas. Those skills that came from our fathers helped us out in more ways than not.

Eventually, we got through without any of us loosing our lives, but the villain, who turned out to be Prometheus, had delivered a rather ominous message to me before he ran away.

"You know, I have information on more than just the Titans…" He had said. "Something about your poor, hopeless sibling." That statement had chilled me to the bone ever since he uttered those words. I informed my friends and siblings about it but not much more than that. And we've been fine ever since, with no monster attacks.

So, the play was going well. Jason was doing the part of Telemachos better than I expected at his part. He put emotion into every outburst in the story, which made the heated arguments between his character and the suitors more believable.

Kyle was an amazing actor, and since he was such a great helper on the quest, it was almost required for him to get that part. But enough about all of the casting ironies; let's get on to the play.

We finished the Polyphemus scene without any of the cast forgetting their lines. Though, I didn't think it was fair about the actor playing Polyphemus. Since he wasn't technically on the stage, he got to read off his script behind the curtains.

"Come along, men!" I projected to the crowd, "Let us continue to Ithaca!" The other actors that were playing Odysseus' sailors mumbled their lines. I didn't think they were too happy with the female freshman playing Odysseus. As much as I liked playing Odysseus I found it odd that Guinevere had assigned me that part. She was in the play too, so I figured that we were low on people to play parts. But I wasn't entirely sure.

The scene shifted to Odysseus' house, so the sailors and I had time to get ready for the Siren scene. We went onto the boat set, and made sure all the props were ready and in place. The student director walked in, wearing a blue bathing suit.

"Five minutes until curtain, people!" Guinevere called. She jumped into the pool and swam up to the set near me. "You ready for this scene?" She asked me.

I nodded, "Are you sure we should actually have the other actors stop up their ears with real wax?" Guinevere smiled, not exactly answering my question, and dove back into the water and swam around. Four minutes later, people came in the gym, so we acted like we were actually on the open sea.

"Odysseus," One of the actors said to me, "We are approaching the island of the Sirens." I smiled, as per the script.

"Good!" I said, and turned to the other actors on the 'boat', "Stop up all your ears with this wax!" I pointed to the barrel of premade wax earplugs, "You over there! Tie me to the mast!"

"What?" One actor said. "You want to hear them?" I tossed a rope towards him and put my back to the pole. The actor, I think his name was Lance, awkwardly wrapped the rope around me. A few of the jocks that were seeing the play whistled suggestively, and I rolled my eyes.

The actors all had waxed ears, and so did the crowd for some reason. Thanks to the jocks in the crowd I forgot one of my lines. I wanted to kick myself, but the ropes were too tight. The Sirens were supposed to start singing, and they did, and it wasn't part of the script.

Guinevere poked her head above the water, but there was something weird about her. She looked like a vulture. But it had a human head, not Guinevere's. It was my brother, Percy's head! And its teeth were caked with a bunch of mystery meat. I thought I was imagining it, but I wasn't! It was real! What the-?

She started singing, a horrible song. And no one could hear it but me. And it chilled me to the bone.

"Your friends are never going to help you. Your stubbornness will be your downfall. You'll never be able to save your friends in their times of need. The sibling you failed to save is now dying in the ocean. YOU ARE NOTHING."

I screamed, trying to get out of the ropes, but they wouldn't budge. I yelled to the juniors and seniors on the boat with me to tell them to untie me, but they couldn't hear me! I dug into my pockets and pulled out my iPod, which transformed into a sword when I pressed the menu button. I used the sword to cut the ropes and I dropped to the floor. I shook off the ropes and dove into the pool, trying to find an escape from the singing.

The vulture thing kept switching faces, from my parents, my siblings, and my friends. I swam towards them, trying to get to them. I blinked and I saw my father, and my mother, holding out their arms to embrace me. I wanted to get close to them, so I swam like crazy. They both looked like they couldn't wait to see me.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks, and I was even getting wet, which wasn't supposed to be happening, but in that instant, I couldn't care less. All that I cared about was getting to my mom and dad. I was so close to them, it was ridiculous, but no matter how much I swam, I couldn't get to them. At one point, I must've just lost my entire grip on the world, because I went under the water, and mentally shut off my powers over water, and attempted to drown. But, for some reason, it wasn't working.

I screamed, and plunged into the bottom of the pool. I sat there, trying to block out the song, but it was still pounding in my ears. Finally the part of my brain that was actually still functioning came up with an idea, and forced my body to swim up the surface. My head burst from the water and the singing started to burn in my ears again.

I retrieved my sword and headed towards the barrel of earplugs. I shoved a pair in my ears. The song stopped. I rubbed the tears from my face roughly. The other actors looked at me quizzically, like they had no clue what happened. I always wondered how mortals couldn't see all the monsters that showed up, but at the time, I didn't think it was important.

The thing that used to be Guinevere, which must've been a Siren, snapped at me in irritation, as if saying, "Curse you and your waxy earplugs!" It flew up into the air, and I didn't even hesitate when it flew in to peck me… I slashed it across the gut, and it exploded into golden dust. But it had the last laugh. It cried out a last singsong phrase. "You will never succeed…"

After I defeated the monster, I took one look at everyone in the gym, and I knew the play was over. I nodded at my fellow actors and saluted them goodbye as they stared at me in horror. I ran out of the building and into the middle school grounds that were right next to the high school. I rocked on my heels biting my lips to keep from sobbing, which worked for a whopping five seconds.

I cried for a long time. The Siren attack had really shaken me up. After a while, some deer from the surrounding forest preserve wandered out and came to investigate the weird noises. One doe came up to me and looked at me quizzically as if to say, "What's the matter?" I didn't know why the doe had come, but I appreciated her company.

I hesitantly put a hand on her nose. All of a sudden, I heard flapping noises coming from above my head. The deer took off, totally freaked out.

Half a minute later, a pitch black Pegasus came into view, and landed in front of me. Riding on his back was one of my closest friends, and my older brother; Percy Jackson.

"Hey." He said in an urgent tone. "Emma, you okay?" I unsteadily got to my feet. Percy looked at my face, and then at my arms. "What the Tartarus happened to your arms? Why are you crying? What happened?" I stumbled and Percy caught me.

I hugged him, and he did too. It's a sibling thing. If you're an only child, think of how your friends comfort you. That's kind of how it is with Percy and me. I'd learn to appreciate things like that… before they're gone that is.


	2. Chapter 2

E Chapter Two: An Early Trip To Camp

M

M

A

Percy helped me up onto the Pegasus as I shuddered, my sobs dying down. He looked at me sadly, like something was troubling him. He hopped in front of me and the Pegasus took off. Every few minutes, Percy looked back at me to make sure I hadn't fallen off. I was wondering about why Percy was in such a rush.

"Why are we going to Camp?" I croaked, my voice barely working. "I thought the summer session didn't start for another three weeks." Percy tensed. He looked back at me and sighed.

"Chiron found something out…" Percy explained. "He wanted all the children of Poseidon at camp now. As soon as we all arrived, he'd tell us what's going on."

I looked at him, and just waited… As the Appalachian Mountains came into view, I just realized something.

"What about Kyle and Jason?" I asked Percy. Percy only chuckled.  
"The summer session for them is the same as everyone else. But Chiron wanted us at Camp ASAP." I still wondered why, but we were close enough to camp that I figured I'd find out soon enough.

When Camp came into view, I shook myself out of a nap I wanted to take. The black Pegasus landed right in front of the Big House. Percy hopped off, and knocked on the door. A girl ran out, Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. They hugged and Annabeth looked up and said, "Percy. Is it… Is it true?" Percy nodded, and waved for me to walk in with them.

Inside, I saw Chiron sitting in his wheelchair, which was his cover-up whenever he went into the mortal world. When he saw us enter, he nodded, but he didn't smile as he usually did when he saw us.

"Good." He said, looking at us grimly. "We were just about to start our meeting. Come along." He rolled his wheelchair into the recreation room, which served as our conference room. In the conference room were all my siblings from cabin three; Deandra, Kevin, John, Logan, Christen, and Jeff. They all looked uneasy, and we sat down, fidgeting with anticipation.

"Thank you all for coming." Chiron said, after we all settled down. "I wish I could tell you good news, but I'm afraid that isn't the case." John scratched behind his ear and Christen stifled a yawn.

"What is it, Chiron?" Percy asked. Chiron shifted in his chair, uncomfortably. He cleared his throat.

"There is a problem with the Titans." He reported. "Well… one in particular. Oceanus." There was a sudden chill in the room as everyone tensed. Oceanus was the old Titan of the sea. If he was causing a problem, Poseidon was in trouble.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "What's Oceanus up to?"  
"We have to help dad." Deandra decided. She got up to leave, but Chiron grabbed her arm, and pulled her back.

He moved her back to the table, "Deandra, you have not let me finish. Please sit down. I need to tell you something… something grave."  
"What can be graver than this craziness?" Kevin said. Chiron looked at him, took a deep breath, and delivered a horrendous message to us all.

"Oceanus has aspirations to take out all of Poseidon's children." He said in an ominous tone. We all stared at him quizzically, not comprehending his words. Suddenly, something sunk in… Prometheus' warning from last summer.

"Has anyone gone missing?" I shouted, slamming my hands against the table. Everyone looked at me in surprise. I guess they didn't expect someone like me to have a huge outburst.

Chiron shifted uncomfortably, "No, none of the children at this Camp have gone missing. But there is something that a satyr detected right before the end of the summer session last year. It had to do with you, child. Sit." Chiron rolled his wheelchair over to the door, and called out, "Grover! Please come in."

In walked a satyr that looked about twenty years old, with extremely curly brown hair, with his horns sticking out in between the curls. He came in and sat next to Percy and Annabeth. Chiron cleared his throat.

"Grover, please tell Emma about what you found out." Chiron said. Grover cleared his throat, and stood up. He played with his leg fur as he spoke.

"Well," He said, "Last summer, I felt… I don't know, a tinge of power in the air around you, Emma." He nodded toward me. "I investigated further, and I figured out what it was; an empathy link." I blinked, uncomprehendingly.

"What's an empathy link?" I asked Grover. He looked at Percy.

"It's a link, obviously," Percy explained patiently, "It allows two people to share emotions. But, there's a trade off… If one of the two dies-."  
"Let me guess." I interrupted, "The other does, too." Percy explained further.

"Not all the time. The other person could actually live for a long time…"

Deandra cut in, "But in a coma. And they'd both end up dead sooner rather than later." I felt like I was going to be sick. I sighed, and put my head in my hands.

"So," I mumbled, "Who do I share an empathy link with?" Grover looked down, embarrassed.

"That… I don't know." Grover said, "But what I do know is that Emma should be able to make contact with whoever she shares the link with, and that should tell us who the person is. Whoever this person is must not know about the connection either if they haven't made any attempt to communicate with her." He paused, thinking. "Emma, is there any possibility that someone made a link with you last summer?"

I thought about this for a while, going over everything that I did last summer, and I eventually shook my head. "I don't think so. Frankly, I don't even know how it's done." Percy and Grover sighed, obviously exasperated. I got up from the table.

"I need some air." I said, heading for the door. Chiron attempted to stop me, but to no avail. I ran to Cabin Number Three, Poseidon's cabin. I plopped down on a vacant bed, and attempted to fall asleep. When I succeeded, I was glad that no dreams entered my fevered brain. I appreciate a good night's sleep when it comes along.

The next morning, I woke up and found my other siblings mingling in the cabin. I looked out the window, and saw it was dark. It couldn't be later than four in the morning. But everyone looked wide-awake, and everyone was talking. I walked over to the crowd of my siblings.

"What's up you guys…?" I said sleepily. Everyone turned towards me with a weird look on his or her faces. Kevin stepped forward.

"We've… we've been discussing this empathy link of yours." He said. "We're thinking if someone you knew when you were a baby… maybe your parents and their parents knew how to make an empathy link, and they did. Maybe they thought you guys would be good friends, but that didn't happen."

I thought about this for a long time. It could've been a possible outcome, but a part of me thought that it was impossible. All of a sudden, Grover came busting in through the door. He looked pale, and he was carrying a coffee mug.

"I FIGURED SOMETHING OUT!" He cried, running up to me. "I narrowed down the link suspects. I've figured out a connection between you and who ever you have an empathy link with. You guys are siblings." I stood up.

"Are you positive?" I asked him. He nodded. I dropped to the floor, putting my head in my hands. My sibling? It was eerily like what Prometheus had predicted last year. I shivered, and crawled back into my bed. I ignored the whispers of comfort from my brothers and sisters, and tried to fall asleep. When I succeeded, I had a dream that if it hadn't happened, I never would've figured out my big problem.

In my dream, I was in an underwater palace; my dad's palace. I looked forward and saw my dad. He looked at me sadly, as if something depressing was troubling him. He nodded at me, and I walked toward him.

"Hello, Emma." He said, "How are you, my child?" I shifted from foot to foot. I never was completely comfortable talking with my dad, face to face.

"Not good…" I said kicking some shell around the ground. "But, umm, dad… quick question."

Poseidon moved around in his seat, as if he was trying to get comfortable. Eventually he stopped moving, and nodded. "What is your question?" I rubbed my shoulder nervously.

"Do you even know what's going on?" I asked, "With… Oceanus and all?" Poseidon actually paled with dismay. You'd think that an all-powerful lord of the seas would take this without showing any emotion, but you'd be sorely mistaken. Poseidon looked as if my question brought up a death he'd been trying to get over.

"Of course I know, child." Poseidon answered. "How are you taking the news, Emma?" I shuddered. How was I taking it? I thought incredulously.

"Horribly." I said, sitting down on the floor of the palace. "I just found out I have an empathy link… And I don't even know who I'm connected to!" Poseidon suddenly looked very alarmed. His mouth was moving, as if he was trying to tell me something, but his voice didn't carry through the dream. Then, I heard a horrible laugh. A cold, deep, menacing laugh that chilled me to the bone.

"Found you, half-blood." The voice said. And I woke with a start.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Sibling S.O.S.

E

M

M

A

The following day at Camp made the first Monday after summer break seem like a Friday before Christmas. Other than my siblings, there weren't many campers that I knew, so I decided to go around and introduce myself. There was a new camper from Hades cabin.

The person that I saw there was around my age. She had short brown hair in a ponytail, and glasses. She was reading a book, so I when I stood in front of her, it took her a while to notice me.

"Oh, hey." She said, closing her book, and stuck out her hand. "My name's Brie. You are…?" I shook her hand and told her my name. "Nice name. Well, this is my first year at camp, so maybe we can hang out?" I told her we would, and waved goodbye.

As I walked around camp, a few other people were still there from the previous summer. I chatted with Connor and Travis Stoll, the head counselors of Hermes cabin as they were pulling a prank on Aphrodite's cabin. They said that more campers would show up soon, considering that a lot of us are already here. That thought cheered me up. Knowing that I'd eventually have close friends to talk about the issue with helped me put a smile on my face.

I generally roamed around Camp, and hung out with Mr. D. He wasn't the jerk everyone made him out to be. He didn't exactly care about my issues, but he listened. Then again, he was a god… I didn't expect much to happen.

Finally after two weeks, Jason and Kyle finally arrived with some of my stuff that my parents sent from home. I told them about Oceanus' plan. Kyle and Jason simultaneously paled.

"Are you alright, you two?" I asked, trying for a brave smile. Jason let loose a huge list of warnings from "Stay safe!" to "You had better listen to Chiron's orders!" Kyle assured me that if anything ever happened, he'd personally kill Oceanus. I thought that was a pretty good thing and told them I needed to go to sword-fighting class, and I ran towards the arena.

When I reached the coliseum-like building that was the arena, I was pounced on by Percy's pet hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary. Last year, it kind of bugged me, but I was used to it now. Having a big dog since I was three, it kind of was natural to get pounced on.

"Hey girl." I said, trying for a smile. "How've you been?"

"WOOF!" The giant dog replied happily. I got up and pet her head and fetched her a huge dog treat, which she proceeded to eat. I sighed, feeling woozy. I needed to talk to my dad again, and see what he was freaking out about. I went to Chiron at Archery, and told him I didn't feel well. Without a moment's hesitation, he allowed me to go lay down in my cabin. I took a nap and had a dream about my dad.

Poseidon was sitting on his throne spinning his trident in his hands, as if deep in thought. He looked up, and his eyes got really wide, as if he had just noticed my being there. He got up and looked me over, like he was making sure I was still intact. He sighed, relatively pleased.

"Are you okay, Dad?" I asked, mildly concerned. Poseidon coughed, as if trying to think of what to say next.

"I'm fine." He said, trying to calm down. "More importantly, are _you_ doing alright? Any unexplained fevers? Fainting? Bruises?"

"Dad, I'm FINE." I assured, holding up my hands. "Dad, WHAT'S WRONG?"

There were a few minutes of silence. Poseidon had a faraway look in his eyes, as if he was listening to someone's voice. He took a deep breath and right before Poseidon started talking, someone shook my shoulders and I woke up.

"FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODS, CAN I SLEEP FOR MORE THAN TEN MINUTES SO I CAN ACTUALLY HEAR WHAT POSEIDON HAS TO SAY FOR ONCE?" I screamed at the person who woke me. I saw that it was Percy. He rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

"Sorry…" We both said at the same time. With that we shared a laugh, and I got up. It was time for dinner apparently, so I got up reluctantly. Dinner at camp was always a welcome experience, and everything there was always good. I was very tired though, unnaturally sleepy. I told Chiron, and he led me to the infirmary.

"Your dad contacted me last night." He said, as he directed me to one of the vacant beds. "He said for me to keep an close eye on you in case anything happened that was suspicious."  
"Did he say why?" I asked woozily. Chiron made me lay down, and waved his hand over my forehead.

"Rest." He urged, and I conked out. I woke up every once in a while to the taste of nectar, the drink of the gods. Percy was the usual visitor, but Jason and Kyle came a few times. They looked at me like I was faking it, but after I passed out cold a few times, they were convinced that there was something wrong with me.

"You should sleep." Kyle suggested.

"Why's everyone telling me to sleep?" I moaned, rubbing my eyes.

Jason brought the blanket up to my chin, like an older brother might, and sighed, "You look exhausted, Emma." He turned around, and left. I blinked, shifted uncomfortably under the blanket, conked out, and had the worst dream ever.

It started out as a dream I'd had since I was small. I was running through a hot, muggy, foggy spaceship kind of building, being chased by an unknown enemy, and not being able to scream or running slower than normally. That dream hadn't visited me in so long that I had almost forgotten about it altogether. But the dream definitely strayed from the norm this time.

I was dressed in a grayish prison jumpsuit, and soccer cleats. I had a broken sword at my side and I was without a shield. I was running through what looked like the boiler room of a ship, and my feet felt like lead. I heard loud thumping noises behind me and I sped off at about seven miles an hour.

The boiler room looked like it would go on forever when I ran into a few metal bars. I turned around, checking to make sure the dream wouldn't end in my death, but there was nothing visible behind me. I looked back at the bars. I shook them and reached for my sword, but found that it was missing. I cursed under my breath as I heard a small voice saying something I could just barely hear.

"Help…" The voice said. It was so hoarse that I could barely tell the person's gender, age, or anything. "Please… you've got to help me…" I strained to break the metal bars, but I couldn't. I kicked them, but they didn't even move a fraction of a centimeter. I groaned. That's when the thumping noises started up again. I turned around and felt a horrible pain in my stomach and I saw a pair of horns sticking right into my stomach.

I screamed and so did the person on the other side of the bars. I blacked out in my dream, but before I completely passed out, I saw the coordinates; 41°43'32" N 49°56'49" W. And I woke up, quickly checking to make sure I didn't have any holes in my stomach.

When I woke up, I didn't tell anyone about my dream, but I did ask someone if there was a laptop I could use. Annabeth brought me her laptop at around three, and I looked up the coordinates immediately. I blinked uncomprehendingly at the Google results. The coordinates were for the boilers of the Titanic. I bit my lip and gave the laptop back to Annabeth.

Kyle and Jason came in that day. They said I looked worse than I did yesterday.

"Gee, thanks…" I said, rolling my eyes.

Kyle laughed, and quickly got serious. "But seriously… are you sure you're okay?" I really wanted to tell them about the dream, but I knew if I told them… they'd try to stop what I was about to do.


End file.
